Sentimientos encontrados en las puertas del fin del mundo
by Layla Redfox
Summary: El mundo se acaba mañana, así que me gustaría decirte un par de cosas / AU final del mundo / Bokuto x Oikawa


_._

 _Pequeña aclaración de los personajes para no crear confusión:_

 _\- El primero (o uno), es el gran rey que domina la cancha.  
_ _\- El otro, es el ace de los búhos._

 _Ahora sí, los dejo leer_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sentimientos encontrados en las puertas del fin del mundo**

.

.

Se conocen desde el 2013. Se vieron por primera vez en el inmenso gimnasio de la universidad a donde fueron a parar, y nunca se esperaron que generaría un impacto tan grande en sus vidas.

Al inicio la relación no fue fácil, porque uno tenía un ingenio y un ego del tamaño de una montaña, y el otro también era ególatra, pero se rendía y lloriqueaba fácil, y eso al primero lo desesperaba.

Tardaron un poco en comprenderse, en hacer que la dinámica de su juego funcionara. Pero fue a través de ese deporte que tanto amaban ambos, que lograron conocerse. Hasta que un día lograron ser amigos, o al menos más que meros conocidos y compañeros de equipo.

Para el 2014, la relación que tenían les permitía almorzar juntos, ver películas en el cine o en la computadora, entrenar juntos hasta que les sangraran las rodillas y les ardieran los dedos. Conocían gran parte de su pasado, amigos, familia, y una que otra pequeña manía.

Para uno era más fácil leerlo porque el otro era un libro abierto, pero lleno de misterios y muchas historias que contar, que lo entretenían y le fascinaban, tanto que sus días se llenaban de luz y, sin embargo, no comprendía que esa sensación era algo más que amistad.

El otro, por mientras, quería desesperadamente leer al primero, porque había tantas cosas que quería entender de él, que necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Quiere lograr leerlo para burlarse de él en compensación a las veces que el primero siempre se burla y se ríe y lo molesta. Pero también porque hay veces en que el otro, ve que el primero tiene sus bajones, no tan dramáticos como los suyos, pero bajones emocionales de todas formas.

Sin embargo, no tenía idea que, para el primero, el otro es la razón principal de porque la alegría le vuelve al cuerpo.

Para el 2015, ya eran titulares de su equipo universitario, y los han llamado para que pertenezcan también a la selección nacional, y no podían estar más felices.

El primero estaba cumpliendo su sueño, y si bien para el otro era un sueño cumplido de igual manera, lo que más le hacía feliz en realidad, era ver al primero jugando a lo que más amaba, dominando la cancha nuevamente.

Aunque para ese entonces tampoco se daban cuenta de que lo que sentían, y no hicieron durante largo rato después por temas que llegaron a suceder.

Para inicios del 2016, el primero tuvo una recaída de su rodilla. Fue en pleno partido, en un país extranjero, cuando cayó al suelo y la rodilla dejó de responderle.

El otro estaba más cerca, y vio todo en vivo y directo, pero a pesar de eso, no movió ni un musculo, y dejó que todos los demás alrededor se encargaran del primero.

El otro se sintió mal, se sintió terrible. Y más que la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, lo que más le dolía era ver la situación del primero.

Durante semanas dejó de comer, de hablar, de salir, no quería hacer nada porque sentía que su vida había terminado. Sus amigos decían que era un dramático y lo obligaban a salir y asearse, pero el otro entendía su situación. Pensaba que entendía por lo que pasaba aunque en realidad no tuviera ni idea. Y fue porque quiso ayudar de la mejor manera posible, fue porque no se alejó de su lado.

Le llevaba comida, le limpiaba el cuarto a pesar de no ser el mejor en los dotes de la limpieza, pero hacía lo que podía. Hacía que hablara con él, no de cosas sobre el deporte, ni de cómo se sentía, sino que más bien el otro le contaba cosas, anécdotas, y hacía que el primero le dijera que opinaba, y aunque no era mucho lo que decía, con eso al otro le bastaba, y los amigos del primero se lo agradecía.

El otro dejó de jugar en la selección, porque si bien ahí tenía grandes compañeros que conocía muy bien, no era lo mismo si no jugaba con el primero. Claro que este se quejó y se culpó porque dejara de jugar, pero el otro le dijo que no era su culpa, que estaba donde estaba porque quería.

—Porque somos compañeros —le dijo—. Porque siento que, si ahora no eres tú el que me coloca el balón, ya nada tiene sentido.

El primero lo dejó estar, porque, aunque no lo dijera, le gustaba que fuera el otro quien estuviera cerca.

Fue un año duro. En algún momento, al primero lo convencieron para que se concentrara en la rehabilitación de su rodilla, y para final de año, como que pudo recuperarse en su mayoría.

Para el 2017 el primero no jugaba mucho, pero debía concentrarse en la carrera universitaria que dejó olvidada por el año pasado, y también obligó al otro a volver al equipo nacional. El otro aceptó a regañadientes, y en el equipo los patrocinadores y entrenadores lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Al primero se le hacía ilusiones verlo jugar por la televisión, y el otro le decía que cada saque se lo dedicaba a él y a su rodilla lastimada, aunque ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que esas acciones, esos sentimientos inocentes, señalaban algo más. Pero sus amigos sí que se daban cuenta.

En realidad, se habían dado cuenta hace bastante, pero no decían nada para ver qué pasaba, porque los amigos del primero nunca lo habían visto tan despistado y sin idea de lo que su cerebro le decía, y querían ser testigos de su reacción el día que se diera cuenta.

Pero uno de los amigos del otro, no pudo más y tuvo que decirle algo, porque le desesperaba que pasara tanto tiempo y ni uno ni el otro se dieran cuenta de nada.

—Él te gusta, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Eh? ¿Gustarme quién?

—Oikawa, hablo de Oikawa, búho idiota.

El otro lo miró un momento, y de ser un nombre diferente tal vez se habría reído, pero fue ese nombre, el del primero. _Ese nombre._ Algo pareció fundirse en el cerebro del otro porque cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos, como si no se lo creyera, como si acabara de tener un momento de iluminación.

Pensó que era cierto. Que era posible, que le gustara, o podía ser algo más, y de repente el hecho de que también le gustara al primero, esa pequeña posibilidad, le agrandaba el corazón.

Pero tan de repente como había pensado en eso, de repente desechó la mera posibilidad de que eso fuera meramente cierto. No podía arriesgarse a decir algo y que el primero no le correspondiera. ¿Y si le daba asco? No podía, simplemente no. Le daba miedo que lo echara de su vida por un malentendido.

El otro le dijo eso a su amigo, y este se llevó la mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza, pero lo dejó estar, porque era un caso, en serio. Y el primero era un caso también por no darse cuenta, pero no se lo dijo al otro. Ya había logrado que se diera cuenta, ahora era cuestión de que el otro se animara a confesarse.

Entonces el otro pensó, que debía hacer las cosas bien con el primero, porque se dio cuenta también de que hacía las cosas con él del mismo modo de cómo alguien enamorado lo hacía, pero de forma inconsciente. Se preguntó cómo sería hacerlo a consciencia, y esperaba no más no meter la pata.

Eso, a mediados del año. Fecha perfecta, porque era el cumpleaños del primero, así que se encargó de hacer la mejor fiesta de la vida.

Claro, casi todo terminó un desorden desastroso al final, pero valió cada centavo y cada momento minuto que el otro se la paso limpiando el lugar (la casa enorme de uno de sus amigos) porque el primero se divirtió muchísimo, y eso le encantaba.

Sin embargo, el otro no le diría nada todavía, que le faltaba un camino largo por recorrer. Pero ojalá, se hubiera animado ese mismo día.

Pasaron los meses y llegó una noticia inesperada, a la cual nadie hacía caso, pero el primero estaba como frenético.

—El planeta X se acerca.

—¿El qué?

—¡El planeta X! ¡Va a chocar contra la Tierra y moriremos todos!

El otro solo lo miraba, y aunque adoraba cuando se ponía a gritar y parecía hasta a veces más lunático que él, esa vez en serio que le pareció muy irreal.

—No te creo, esas cosas se notan con años de anticipación, ¿o no?

—Por eso es el planeta X, porque son solo rumores y no puedes verlo, pero basta un solo instante _equis_ para identificarlo y calcular si va a ser importante o no.

—Nunca pensé que serías de eso que se basan en rumores.

—Sabes, Boku-chan, el que tú me digas eso en serio me hace meditar mi forma de ser.

Lo dejaron así, al aire. Y sin embargo, el 22 de septiembre había llegado. Justo después del cumpleaños del otro. Un día que pasaron de lo más bonito con todos sus amigos, y a los dos días no pareció importar nada ese minúsculo evento, pues las noticias mundiales anunciaban el acercamiento peligroso de un objeto no identificado. Un objeto desconocido que no habían logrado identificar hasta ese mes. Un planeta enano. Un planeta _equis._

El primero le encaró eso al otro, que se lo había dicho y ahora no estaban preparado, pero en serio, ¿quién se puede preparar para el fin del mundo?

El impacto sería el 23 de septiembre, y la ciudad de Tokyo era un caos. O la gente se encerraba en su casa o iba saqueando tiendas y tiendas, y cuando el otro pasaba apresuradamente por las calles viendo todo eso, se preguntaba ¿para qué? Si lo que pasaba era inminente. No podías detener un hecho como ese, solo resignarte, y esperar tu destino.

El otro obviamente se deprimió, porque había muchas cosas que quería hacer todavía, como viajar, irse de safari, bucear en los abismos subterráneos del mar, o hasta colonizar una isla. Y ya no podría hacer nada de eso.

 _Pero,_ aún quedaba una cosa que sí podía hacer.

Después de hablar con sus amigos y darle un enorme abrazo a toda su familia, corrió hacia el departamento del primero. De Oikawa. Este se encontraba solo, puesto que sus amigos más cercanos habían regresado a su ciudad natal, para estar con sus familias. El primero decidió quedarse hasta la noche, e irse a último momento de la gran ciudad. Y el otro no podía permitirse perderlo. Ni pensarlo.

No lo encontró en su departamento, pero sabía dónde estaba, así que subió rápidamente hasta el vigésimo quinto piso, evitando a los vecinos desesperados y maniáticos.

Lo encontró apoyado en el murito de la cornisa, observando la ciudad a la cual le había tomado tanto cariño, incendiándose y haciéndose pedazos, pensando que en cuestión de horas sería reducida a nada. También observaba el cielo, a ese punto que había aparecido días atrás, y que con cada hora que pasaba se hacía más y más grande.

—Oikawa, debo decirte algo.

El primero ser giró a verlo y le sonrió de lado.

—Creo que sé lo que es —le dijo—, pero no me quiero ilusionar, así que habla.

El otro tragó duro, acercándose a pasos pesados, pero muy seguros.

—Yo… eh, creo que te amo.

—Ah —la cara del primero no cambió, pero el color rojo afloró en sus mejillas, y no dejó de mirar al otro—. Eso. Entonces, puede que yo, ah, también, quizás, piense lo mismo.

El otro se sintió estallar.

Su corazón no podía más.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Y creo que lo he estado largo tiempo ya y… no te he dicho nada porque, bueno, tenía un poco de… temor, supongo, a que…

—Para mí igual —le interrumpió el otro, permitiéndose tomarle las manos—. Para mí fue igual.

El primero lo vio con ojos marrones brillantes, y llenos de cariño.

—Ojalá hubiéramos hecho algo al respecto hace años, ¿No es así?

—Sí, ojalá, pero ¿sabes? —entrelazó sus dedos con la blanca mano del primero, disfrutando de sentir que estaba cumpliendo un sueño—, todo este tiempo que he pasado contigo, a pesar de que no sabía lo que sentía, creo que… han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida.

El primero rio, para ocultar el nerviosismo y sus mejillas rojas.

—Boku-chan, ¿desde cuando eres tan romántico?

—Desde que descubrí que te amo, supongo.

—Eso me hace sentir especial.

—Porque lo eres, Tooru. Para mí lo eres.

El primero se permitió besarlo, bajo aquel atardecer que traería la noche antes del inminente final.

Y ahí supieron, que habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo, pero en realidad no importaba, porque los labios de ambos lo valían. Cada maldito segundo.

Fueron al departamento del primero, este llamó a su madre y le dijo que no volvería a casa pero que la quería un montón, y tras eso, se encerraron en la habitación principal, y lo que pasó después fue algo que haría cualquier par de enamorados con el fin del mundo tan cerca.

Se tomaron su tiempo para coordinarse, tocarse, experimentar, con cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, explorando su piel, y disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos al rozarse.

Antes de eso habían dejado la habitación a oscuras, cubriendo cualquier abertura por la que podría pasar la luz, para no saber la hora y simplemente esperar. Si el Armagedón los asesinaba cuando estaban unidos, que así fuera, la verdad, no importaba.

—Eso no es muy romántico…

—Tooru, cariño, no hablemos.

Entre besos, caricias y más, se quedaron abrazados en esa cama, con las piernas entrelazadas y las frentes juntas.

El primero le dijo que le gustaban los ojos del otro.

El otro dijo que le encantaban los hoyuelos del primero cuando sonreía.

El primero dijo que le encantaba su cabello cuando estaba caído, sin gel.

El otro dijo que, a pesar de todo, le encantaba su cara cuando estaba enfermo y demacrado.

Entre declaraciones de amor y más besos, durmieron y despertaron al lado del otro, esperando, mirándose sabiendo que eran lo más importante. A veces en silencio, a veces hablando de todo y de nada.

Supusieron que el día había llegado, así que era momento de esperar.

Pasó lo que sintieron como una hora, y no pasó nada.

Después otras dos.

Luego cuatro.

Quizás seis.

Nada.

—En cualquier momento, creo.

—Va a tomarnos desprevenidos.

—Es posible.

—Tengo hambre.

—Yo igual.

—De ti.

—Oh…

—Pero, ¿te has dado cuenta de que no oímos nada?

—No puede ser…

El primero tomó su teléfono, y lo encendió. De alguna manera, eran las diez de la noche del 23 de septiembre.

Dejaron que pasaran las dos horas que faltaban. Pero no. No sucedió nada.

Se quedaron mirando el techo, en silencio.

—Fue una estafa. Mundial.

—El mundo en realidad sí se terminó —dijo el primero, preocupado—. La economía, los víveres saqueados, las escuelas, ¡todo!

—Empezara una guerra civil, seguro… bueno, al menos tenemos esta cueva oscura ¿no?

—Sí… —el primero sonrió—… y nos tenemos a nosotros.

El otro le sonrió también, y lo jaló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Qué mal —rio el primero—. El mundo tenía que acabarse para que dijeras que me amaras.

—Lo siento.

—No te tienes que disculpar, al menos viviremos un fin del mundo por del hombre juntos.

—Tienes un extraño sentido del positivismo, Oikawa.

—Bueno, déjame ser. Aunque ¿sabías que sí está comprobado que un meteorito del mismo tamaño que el que mató a los dinosaurios caerá aquí en 2022?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Comprobado y todo?

—En serio, hasta la NASA está trabajando en un proyectil para desviarlo, pero no es seguro.

—Oh… entonces, tenemos cinco años ahora sí para hacer lo que queramos ¿no?

—Básicamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

—Un montón de cosas, Oikawa, pero hay una en especial.

—¿Cuál?

Bokuto lo miró sonriendo, tomando sus manos y besando sus dedos antes de hablar.

—Quiero estar contigo, siempre. Así que, ¿Me dejas quererte hasta el 2022?

La respuesta de Oikawa, no era ningún misterio.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **1)** El tema es que, desde hace semanas he visto memes en Facebook hablando acerca de que el mundo se acaba mañana (23/09) porque aparte de la alineación de los planetas, no va a golpear este planeta X que aparecerá de la nada, así que pensé en aprovechar la situación, el tema y todo y plasmarlo en mi OTP, aunque iba a terminar como algo trágico pero luego me acordé que lo del 2022 va a pasar sí o sí _so…_ no sé, solo quería hacerlo xD salió bastante rápido, estuve emocionada JAJA

 **2)** Gracias a Yael por vetear esto y por aguantar mi hiperactividad de ficker xD tengo una lista gigante de pendientes para ciertas personas y no hago una madre OTL así que gracias a los que lean esto, valen por mil ;3;

 **3)** Me prostituyo literariamente por reviews (? O por kudos, o por votos, o favoritos, dependiendo de donde leas esto JAJA (alta paja editar las notas para cada plataforma)

 **4)** ¿Se han preguntado qué harían en caso de que quedara un día para el fin del mundo? En realidad no es mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas, yo por mi parte, me pasaría el día leyendo y comiendo. Y quemaría mi universidad, de ley.

 **5)** Gracias por leer, _again._

 **6)** Cuidenseeeee que el fin del mundo no los agarre desprevenidos (?

Nos leemos!

Layla Redfox fuera~!

:3


End file.
